Sweet and Elite/Gallery
A stay in Canterlot Castle Canterlot outer view S2E9.png Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Kiss. Bellhop with Rarity's luggage S2E09.png Rarity woah luggage S2E9-W9.png|That is all you packed? Bellhop buried under Rarity's luggage S2E09.png Rarity drink tea canterlot.png|Fancy. Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Rarity canterlot think.png|Think Think Think Content Rarity S02E09.png Turnip Truck canterlot with Rarity.png|I believe he said his name was Hayseed Turnip Truck. Gravity defying mane Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck s02e09.png Upper_Crust_Jet_Set.png prim.png|prim cut promenade Rarity cry canterlot.png Upper Crust.png Jet Set.png Rarity original dress design Twi S2E9-W9.png|Rarity's original dress design for Twilight. Rarity bumps into Fancypants What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Fancypants first appearance S2E9.PNG|Fancypants...the most interesting stallion in the world Monicle error1.png|Watch the monocle chain... Monicle error2.png|...Now you see it... Monicle error3.png|...now you don't! Monicle error4.png|And now he is picking it up Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9-W9.png|Oh, I would love to, but I'm a bit busy! Rarity fancy pant!! S2E9-W9.png Fleur leaning on Fancypants-1-.png|Fleur being very close with Fancypants... Fleur cuddling Fancypants-1-.png|...And again. Fluer_left_alone_S02E09.png|Fleur being too busy with being appealing. Fluer_oh!_S02E09.png|...Oh?! The Wonderbolts Derby Rarity with a hat S2E9.png|Nice hat Rarity Rarity_laughing_S02E09.png|Laughing and clopping Wonderbolt Derby S2E9.png|The race track Audience crowd bg ponies clones.png|Three Heartstrings? JS_UC_annoyed1_S02E09.png JS_UC_annoyed2_S02E09.png Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9-W9.png|A rarely-seen unicorn royal guard NotSureIfSrs.png|Not sure if serious.. CriminalScum.png JS_UC_shocked_S02E09.png|oh WHAT?! Pish Posh delighted.png|A delighted Pish Posh chatting_S02E09.png|The chat. startled_S02E09.png|?! murmur_S02E09.png|...and the murmur. Fancypants_guessing_S02E09.png|Fancypants guessing who's gonna win. nodding_S02E09.png|The nodding. RarityAwkwardSmileS2E9.PNG|Hehe Yeah. I said Fleet Foot.... MLP - Wonderbolts at the Derby.PNG|The Wonderbolts ready to race Rarity there they go S2E9-W9.png|To the left... Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9-W9.png|and to the right Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|And it's Fleetfoot by a nose! Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG|Rarity leaps for joy as Fleetfoot wins Pish_Posh_asking_S02E09.png staring_S02E09.png|The stare... Canterlot 5.png Rarity_lying_is_quite_hard.png|Lying is not easy Rarity huh S2E9-W9.png Rarity phew... S2E9-W9.png JS_UC_shocked2_S02E09.png|Frozen from shock. Rarity_chatting_S02E09.png TerraTaupe.png|Surprised high society pony is surprised Hoh hoh hoh hoh.PNG|Sophisticated laugh Pish_Posh_enjoying_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_inviting_S02E09.png|Pish Posh starts inviting Rarity. Terra_inviting_S02E09.png|Terra Taupe inviting. Swan_inviting_S02E09.png|Then Swan Dive's inviting. trio_shocked_S02E09.png|Oh...?! Rarity_hesitating_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_stopping_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_convincing1_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_convincing2_S02E09.png Pish_Posh_convincing3_S02E09.png Terra_convincing1_S02E09.png Terra_convincing2_S02E09.png Swan_convincing1_S02E09.png Swan_convincing2_S02E09.png Pouty faces S2E9.png|Why can't I resist those faces? trio_whew!_S02E09.png|Whew! Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) Sandeidep9se2.png|A beautiful Rarity Tiara rarity S2EPS09.png Exiting S2EPS09.png|Taking off to the world of the Canterlot elite French rarity.PNG|Rarity with the most amazing hairstyle yet! Ponies admiring art S2E9.png|Of course, the elite would attend the most sophisticated of art galleries--modern. Rarity Salvador Dali S2E09.png|A painting that combines elements of Salvador Dali paintings. Photo finish in the background.PNG|So Rarity IS french! autioning that vase.PNG|Auctioning for this very Historic Vase Auction sweet and elite.png They bet.PNG|All bets are on Priceless.PNG|That Expression, Priceless Rarity dress.PNG ApprovingGlanceS2E9.PNG Feast sweet and elite.png|Rarity decides what everyone eats Pony of the Party.png Rarity gala dress sweet.PNG|The gala dress come back and it is repaired CaptainFancypants.png|On a Fancy yacht , well it is Fancy's yacht Checkerboard S2EPS09.png Sweet_and_Elite.png|Can you spot Derpy? Derpyincanterlot.jpg|Derpy is high society? The talk of all of Canterlot.png Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity-1-.png Prince blueblood and rarity.PNG|Equestrian Technology now includes rigid airships my little airship.png|Is that the R101?! Opalescence tapping.PNG|Get to work Rarity's friends arrive Rarity gets mail S2E9.png Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|Ahh! So much work to do!So much stress Sweet and Elite 1.png|Warning: may lead to death by cuteness. Sweet and Elite 2.png|Surprise! Rarity Faint.png Pinkie wake up.png Rarity nose to nose with Rainbow Dash S2E9-W9.png|Why are you dressed like that? StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG FluttershyS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png|What? Opalescence on bed S2E9.PNG Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.PNG Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|You're not really going to right Rarity...? Opalescence soaking wet S2E09.png|... oh my... Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|You are SO dead... Excited Rarity.jpg|Rarity is so happy that..... Rarity_Hugging_Porter.jpg|....she hugs poor porter. Signs of Generosity at its best. :) Porter.jpg|Wait a minute. Is that pony Snails' cousin? At the party PinkiePieS2E9.PNG|"Isn't it fancy pants?" Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Hiding behind Rainbow Dash, after hearing Pinkie say Fancy Pants. Pinkie_let's_party_S2E9.png Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|A canonized cannon! Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest Canterlot.png Fancy Rarity S2E9.png|She's got flowers in her tail Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|The band on stage RarityS2EP9Pic1EdwardRec.png|Rarity "Derping" due to not liking the taste of an hors d'oeuvre dipped in chocolate Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Laughing Rainbow Dash S2E09.png|Gotcha! Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG|But, Pinkie, you're the one who said that the only thing that should be rubbed in anyone's face is chocolate cake! Sweet and Elite 9.png Pony train S2E09.png|Rarity slips out Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Twilight Sparkle Smiling S2E9.png Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9.png Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|"Uh, what's with the croquet mallet?" Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|"Wha cwokay mauwet?" The group staring at Rarity S2E09.png|"Duh! The one in your MOUTH?" Rarity notices croquet mallet S2E09.png|Oh, well would you look at that... Group party S2E9.png Rarity Nervous Smile.png Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9 2.png Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png Rarity standing S2E9.png RarityandRDS2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png fancy pants.PNG RarityS2EP9Pic2EdwardRec.png|Is that Princess Celestia? RarityS2EP9Pic3EdwardRec.png|"I have to go to th..." Twilight were u garden party S2E9-W9.png|Caught! Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|Party Canon! 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Every good party requires a conga line. Pinkie frosting smile.png Pinkie frosting what.png|What? Don't you want some cake, too? Rainbow Dash playing croquet S2E09.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf--! Rainbow Dash cross-eyed S2E09.png|A derped Dash Lyrica_chatting_S02E09.png|Uh oh... Lyrica_bald_S02E09.png|Holy Hays?! Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|they finally Love me! Fancypants1.png|mildly interested in what's happening. AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png|Weeding is important Applejack in mud S2E9.png|Gardening at a Garden party? Twilight dancing S2E9.png|Adorkable Twilight dances Twilight keeping it real S2E9.png Sweet and Elite 11.png|While everypony backs away very slowly Sweet and Elite Twilight dance Golden Harvest.png Crazy dancing Twilight S02E09.png Grinning Twilight S02E09.png Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png|These ponies are allright Twilight Sparkle birthday dress-S2E9.png Doctor whooves the third.png Rarity_spitting.png|Just call me llama Celestia Rarity grins.png|Maybe we should help... Category:Season 2 Category:Sweet and Elite images Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries